Daisuke fist
by tobby solis
Summary: Daisuke is kick off the soccer team. As he walks out he discovers a couple holding hands and giggling. With Daisuke new found temper will he blow up or will he find a new calling, and will the DD accept it.
1. Chapter 1

DAISUKE FIST

I don't own digimon

It's a Friday afternoon and the DD where all in school. The older generation of DD were in there 3rd year of high school, the younger generation were all in there first. It was the middle of soccer season, and the team was doing fine, but not for Daisuke. You see Daisuke has gotten a little temperamental ever since the end of their digital adventure, and today game exploded.

THE GAME

Daisuke has the ball as he make his way down the field. Then out of no where a player from the other team comes and graps Daisuke by the shirt trying to slow him down, but then he pulled to hard and also trips Daisuke. Daisuke goes down hard and the referee calls the foul, but daisuke gets up and goes to the player that commented the foul and punches him and the other player tackles Daisuke to the ground. Both team rushes the field desperately trying to break up there teammates. As soon as the fight was broken up the coaches take both teens out of the game, but not before giving Daisuke a direct red and the other a double yellow resulting in a red. The game ended 3-4 Daisuke team losing. After the game the team went back to their school. The players showered and change clothes then went home. As Daisuke was about to head home the coach called him into his office. Daisuke asked " yea what's up coach?", the coach looked at daisuke and told him " there no easy way to tell you But I talk to the principal and we both desided that your off the team" , Daisuke looked shocked sure he may have messed up but who hasn't. Daisuke looked at his coach and said nothing and takes out his soccer uniform and give it to his coach, and walk out of the locker room.

As Daisuke walk out of his school upset and depressed, he see kari and Tk holding hands and giggling. Daisuke just sighed already to tired and sad to deal with the newly discovered couple. Kari seem to be the first to notice Daisuke and let go of Tk hand. Tk then saw what kari was looking at and saw Daisuke, both gave each other a worried look as they rushed over to daisuke to try to explain. Today just wasn't Daisuke day, first he get kick off the soccer team, then he found out that Kari and Tk were a couple, and now this his high school bullies. They where in front of him, and the looked like they were ready to hand out a beating, but daisuke not in the mood for this crap told them to move out of the way. They just laughed at him and then they taunted him. That made Daisuke snapped . He puts down his soccer bag and charges at his bullies. The bullies were shocked and puzzled at Daisuke charge the first guy didn't have time to react. Daisuke with all his power throw a straight and clock the fist bully in the jaw. A crack can be heard of the young teen jaw breaking. The other bullies charged and attacked Daisuke, but Daisuke begin faster throw a right hook to the second bully jaw line knocking him out. The last bully was scared he has just seen both his friends get a broken jaw and knocked out. He didn't want no part in this fight not anymore. The third and finally bully ask and begged for mercy, but Daisuke just said in a cold and harsh tone" sorry all out of mercy" as Daisuke was about to punch the last bully lights out he was stopped by a tall man.

Mamoru Takamura was doing his daily road work but for some odd reason he desided to take a different road. As he was running he just happened to come a cross a street fight. Three large teens vs a teen that reminded him of Ippo but instead of ippo shy personality this kid as a hothead that wasn't afraid to throw down. what suprise Takamura was the straight right that the kid throw and the right hook. What suprise him more was the fact that this kid broke the bully jaw and knock out the second one like it was nothing. He was about to leave but notes that the kid was going to take it to far. So Takamura ran to the other side of the street and just as the teen was about to finish off the last begging bully, Takamura stop him, and said" hey that's enough". Daisuke turn around and looked at this man. Daisuke was about to say something but he felt a great pressure and intense aura. So Daisuke just turn around and told them to get lost. The bullies picked up their unconscious friend and ran. Daisuke turn around and pick up his stuff as he was about to leave, Takamura stopped him. Daisuke just looked up and said" get out of my way I'm not in the mood". Takamura just graped Daisuke and carried him all they way back to who knows where. Takamura just kept carrying Daisuke as he continues to struggle. Takamura spoked up "so kid what's your name?". Daisuke gave up on struggle and told his " daisuke, daisuke is my name". Takamura just nodded before saying "kid I saw your street fight and I think you have the guts and raw power to make". Daisuke looked confused and asked " make it in what?". Takamura again just smiled and with a serious look he said" in boxing". Daisuke looked shock and said no words for about 5 minutes then asked him "can you let me down now please". Takamura let the Daisuke down and Daisuke say" thanks and I haven't caught you name". Takamura blushed in embarrassment for forgetting to introduce him self. " Names Mamoru Takamura but everyone call me Takamura. Daisuke shaked Takamura hand and then they continue to walk. Daisuke got curious and asked Takamura where they we're going and Takamura says " to Kanagawa Gym". Daisuke just nodded and continue to walk.

Tk and Kari were look for Daisuke but lost him when they had to stop to explain to Tai and the other what happen. Now not only is Kari and Tk looking for them but so are the other DD. When they all meet up at the park they all asked each other if they had found him they all just looked at each other and shaked their heads no. Kari looked down in sadness and disappointment. Tai just told everyone to go home and, then he went over to his sister and told her it be okay.

10 minutes later Takamura and Daisuke had arrived at the Kamogawa gym. Takamura open the down and said to him welcome to Kamogawa gym and to hell" with a devilish grin. Inside Daisuke can see boxers training and sparing. He didn't know why his heart was beating faster and harder, his mind racing. All that Daisuke knew was that he felt like he was home. Takamura the told daisuke to follow him and Takamura took him to the owner of the gym Genji kamogawa.

Genji just looked at the kid that Takamura has brought him and then exam him. He could see his knuckles were bruised. He could see the kids fire in his eyes. Genji just told Takamura to get him ready for a test spar. Takamura just nodded and Daisuke looked confused. Takamura just told him to go with him.

Once Takamura and Daisuke entered the gyms changing room Takamura told him his he had a change of clothing Daisuke just nodded and said he had his p.e. Sweat pants and shirt. Takamura told him to change as he walked out then told him to get him when he was done. Daisuke changed and called Takamura back but Takamura brought something with him hand wraps. Takamura told Daisuke to sit on the chair and so he did. Then Takamura started wrapping has hands. 20 mins later the hands where rapped an taped. Daisuke still confused ask what was happening. Takamura just throw his a pair of boxing gloves and head gear, and with a grin he told daisuke" your going to be in a practices fight". All you can hear through out the gym was a loud WHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT?! Takamura just pretended like he was cleaning out his ear with his pinky he looked at Daisuke and said " look kid all you have to do is show the coach that you have the will to win, and the guts to never give up. If you do that I promise you. You'll Be Excepted to this gym"., Takamura just continue to tie the gloves and strap on Daisuke head gear, while that was going on Daisuke was shocked at Takamura words. Daisuke himself didn't know if he wanted to be a boxer but the way he felt when he entered the gym, they way he felt when ever he used his fist for fighting. He then closed his eyes and make a silent promise to himself. Daisuke you will be the best boxer in the world. Daisuke open his eyes determine and fired up. He told Takamura he was ready and then they headed out to the empty ring to face his opponent. As Daisuke entered the ring he looked at Takamura and told him" I'll give it everything I got and I will be joining this gym I'll show everyone what I have". With that he turns around to see his opponent the prodigy Manabu Itagaki.

That's it for this chapter. Next time it's Daisuke vs Manabu. Tell me if I should continue this story. Hopefully I'll see you next time.

-Tobby gone bad boy-


	2. Chapter 2

Daisuke fist

Chapter 2

Kari was not having a good day. First her best friend and the man she loves thinks that she in relationship with Tk. Yes kari was in love with daisuke. At first was wasn't sure about it. She have had strong feelings for daisuke for a while now, about 3 years now. if it wasn't for Sora and Tk help she would have taken longer to accept her feels.

FLASHBACK

" Hello Sora it's Kari I need help with something" Kari said to Sora. Sora just blinked and ask" Kari what was up? ". Kari just take a deep breath and said " I'm in love with daisuke". " WHHHHHHHHAAAATTTTT" the next thing kari can here was nothing, but ringing in her ear. " Kari when did this happen and have you take him?" . Kari head stop ringing and then said " It happen after we defeate that digital jerk malomyotismon. I never thought I would fall for daisuke . I never felt anything like this before.", Sora was just shocked. " Kari how does he make you feel?", Kari thought of it and blushed. " Well when I think of him, my heart speeds up and when ever Im near him I feel safe like nothing can harm me, and when I talk to him, I'm nothing but happy. When he smiles at me, my heart melts." , both kari and sora wear shock at what she said/heard. Kari know that she was in love with daisuke but never did she think that she was deeply in love. Soar just smiled and told kari" Kari go for it, if you truly love daisuke, go get him before another girl comes and gets him." , Kari just smiled and said " thanks Sora, and I won't let anyone get their hands on my man", with that Kari hanged up and went to find daisuke.

Fast forward to school ending

Kari was waiting in front of the school for daisuke. Tk saw Kari and was wondering what she was still doing on school so he came up and ask her what she was doing, " Kari what are you still doing in school and it's a good thing you are, I want to ask you something too." . Kari told Tk that she was waiting for daisuke, and for some reason that made Tk a little jealous, but shaked it off and ask Kari " Kari listen I was wondering if you were free later today?" , Kari thought about her plans for the rest of her Friday and had no plans. So she say no, Tk just smiled and asked " Kari can you go out with me today at 8 pm for a movie and a dinner?", Tk asked with a smile, Kari frown as she looked down saddened that she was about to break her best friend heart," sorry Tk I can't". Tk was shocked Kari had just said no to him. So he asked they only question a man ask when he gets rejects "why? ". Kari looked at Tk uncomfortable and blushing madly. She then said " I have feeling for Daisuke. Not just feelings, strong feelings Tk. I'm in love with him.". Tk stood there shock. He only though was ' she loves Daisuke of all the people she choose him'. He just smiled and graped Kari hand and said, " I'm happy for you go knock his sock off Kari.", Kari smiled and was happy that best friend accepted her feels for the other man. Whe she turn around to see daisuke and what he saw was Tk and her holding hands . She was about to call out but it was to late. He had taken off.

Present time

Daisuke stood in a boxing ring for the first time in his life. Takamura was in his corner. There to give him advice and pointers. Daisuke stood in one corner, while in the other stood the prodigy Manabu Itagaki. Daisuke wasn't sure what to expect in the first round. So he would do what he did in every fight he was in swing first and land hard. They both walk up into the center of the ring. Both touch gloves and then we're sent back to their corner by the head coach. Takamura spoked up and told Daisuke" look kid Manabu is a out side boxer so he hits and round so that will be a huge problem. So for the first round I'm going to see what you can do against this okay" , Daisuke looked at him and know he was being tested. All Daisuke did was nodd and when he heard the bell. He know it was now or never.

Daisuke ran toward the center of the ring and shocked Manabu with his speed and throw the first punch but missed as Manabu side step the punch and throw a left jab to the jaw and rocked Daisuke head . Daisuke then backed away to recover from what felt like the hardest lightest punch he has ever been hit by. He notes that Manabu was just standing there waiting on him. Daisuke recover and charges wildly at Manabu swinging trying to hit him but Manabu just keep backing up and when Manabu saw a opening throw another jab hitting it's mark then followed up with a strong straight to Daisuke chin. Daisuke didn't know what happen when the punch landed everything went black for a second and when he came too he was on the floor.

4

5

6

Daisuke looked at the coach who was counting. Then it hit daisuke hard he was being counted out. He struggle a little to get up but made it up on the count of 9 .Takamura released the breath he didn't know that he was holding . Takamura looked at the clock and saw that there was still 1:30 in the round. This is where Daisuke would be test to see how great his survive skill where. Takamura could see that the kid was nervous. Daisuke was beyond nervous he was actually scared to think that a simple on to could take him down and actually make him black out, but then daisuke suprise he smirked. Takamura and the coach look at Daisuke eyes and they saw determination and with that they passed him, but they now wanted to see how much can Daisuke body handle.

Daisuke charged in and when he saw Manabu jab coming he slipped it by moving his head to the right and then goes into the inside and throws a hard right punch aim to his body, but with Manabu experience he lunged backwards to avoid the body punch, an with that the first round of three finished.

When they hear the bell both fighters went to there corner. Daisuke was heavily breathing and it was understandable. Daisuke not being use to holding back . Takamura noted that they will need to increase Daisuke stamina. Takamura looked at Daisuke. " Look kid your not going to be able to beat him he got training and experience in this sport your just a newbie, but what you can do to level the group his go for his body every out boxer weakness is massive body blows." , Daisuke looked at Takamura and then with determine eyes nodded at his main objective, attack the body. The bell ringed for the second round.

Takamura saw the head coach walking towards him and when he arrives. " Takamura you know that this will be the kids last round right?. He doesn't have the stamina to keep going against a experience fight like Manabu. " Takamura just nodded and stayed silent. In the ring Daisuke kept swing trying to get at least on punch on Manabu but all he got was jabs to his face. Then Manabu throw a jab which send daisuke flying backwards and Manabu saw a opening and close the gap between then and throw a hard hitting hook to the jaw sending Daisuke to the ground. Daisuke hit the ground and the coach started counting.

1 Daisuke body layed there lifeless

2 still no movement

3 Daisuke can be heard groaning

4 people were shocked at what they were seeing

5 daisuke struggling to get up , blood dripping out of his mouth

6 Daisuke on one knee, breathing heavily

7 Daisuke gets up to both feet but struggling to get his upper body fully up

8 with a mighty yell Daisuke swings all his body upward

The coach stops the count and yells "FIGHT". Daisuke just walks to Manabu but something scared Manabu it was Daisuke the look he was giving him. It send chills down his spin. What Manabu didn't notes was that Daisuke was leading him to the corner. Takamura look at the clock and saw there was only 15 second left left in the round. Daisuke lungs himself at Manabu aiming at his body. Daisuke was closing in on the body but the thing that daisuke didn't have. Manabu did he been in this situation many times. Manabu lower and bent his knees an Daisuke missed his body punch. Manabu brought his fist upward and hits Daisuke jaw with a uppercut. Daisuke body onces again drop to the ground but this time he stayed down. Daisuke for the first time even was knocked out.

And with that the bell ringed to sign the end of the round but the coach 10 signal the end of the match. Kari was walking down the road still trying to find Daisuke when for some reason she had this gut feeling that Daisuke came down this round, and when she saw a boxing gym. She giggle thinking of how Daisuke would love going hear and when she looked through the window she was shocked to see daisuke knock out in a boxing ring. Many emotions were brought up fear, worries and sadness. Kari ran into the boxing gym and and screamed "DAISUKE"

Sorry it taked me so long to get this chapter up. Had a bad case of writer block for the fighting scene. Hope you enjoy the chapter. See you next time

-Tobby gone bad boy-


	3. Chapter 3

Daisuke fist chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated had many things to think of for the next few chapters. From here and now some characters will be a bit oc. It's be for the sake of the story, but I will try and keep everyone as close to there character as possible.

Everyone shock and startled from the cry that came from this strang girl. They all stared and followed her as she ran grom the door to the ring and entered the boxing ring. Kari goes an graps Daisuke. She gently moves his head and places his head on her lap.

Kari looks around and see men that looked like trained fighters. Takamura enters the ring and walks towards her. Kari seeing the tall scary fighter walk towards her, holds Daisuke closer and glares at Takamura. Takamura was took back by this and smirked. Kari looked at him a little scared and say" I don't know what Daisuke did, but that doesn't give you the right to put him down.".

The old man signed and stepped into the ring and approached Kari, and spoke" listen girl, your friend there entered my boxing ring knowing what he was getting him self into. We didn't force him or bullied him into this. He entered this ring to prove that he got what it takes to enter this boxing gym.". The old man smirked and said" and he passed with flying colors."

Kari now a little more confused and understanding of the situation. She soften up a bit more, just as she was about to speak a groan can be heard and it was the noise of Daisuke waking up. Daisuke leans upward and starts to rub his forehead cause of the massive headache he was waken too. Daisuke spoke" Man what hit me.". Daisuke then wince at the pain of his jaw, as he remembered the uppercut that knock him out.. Daisuke sighed and then noties some sitting next to him. It was Kari the last person he wanted to see at the moment. Daisuke slowly got up and walks toward the coash.

Daisuke gets to the coash and asked if he passed. The old man just looked at him and handed him papers. Daisuke graped the papers and walked out of the gym leaving Kari alone. Daisuke walks to the gym locker and changed his clothes. When. He walked out he noties that Kari was gone. He just sighed and walked home, but what Daisuke didn't know was that the old man had called Kari to his office.

Kari was now sitting in the head coach office and wondering why. The old man sat down on his chair and signed. The old man open his mouth and ask Kari the most shocking questions that she'll ever hear. The old man asked " Did you know that your friend Daisuke is being abused?". Kari very much confused asked the head coach what he was talking about. The old man continue " The one that brought him here, Takamura peeked to see what body type he was, saw bruises that were very fresh and new, and yes those were from before the match that took place."

Kari couldn't believe what she was hearing. Daisuke was being abused. She was going to ask more, but as if the coach was reading her mind he continued on " You weren't that but your friend gave out a glare a stare that only a experience fighter or a child going through abuse gives. And from what my fighter has told me. The abuse has been going on for a while cause he found both old and new bruise that can only be given when beaten." the old man graped the same paper that he gave Daisuke. " listen I can tell you care deeply for your friend so please keep a eye on him. This is a opportunity for you to be there for him and support him.".

Kari looked at the paper and began looking over it. She noties it was a boxing gym membership. "We only let members and the press in (only if needed of course) people that aren't members aren't aloud to stay as long as a member can, so if your a member you have more of a opportunity to be there for him, cause trust me when his training began plus his school work and the problems that I think are happening in his home. He going to need you for support."

Kari nodded and told him that she'll have her answer tomorrow.

When Daiuske got home. He was already sore and tired, but he know his day wasn't over. He walked into his home and right away was greater by a loud yell for him to get to the kitchen. Daisuke sighed, and walked into the kitchen and saw his father there. "I got a call from your school. YOU GOT KICKED OUT OF THE SOCCER TEAM.". His father yelled, Daisuke just nodded. "That was your free ride to college and fame you little shit." Daisuke father then got up and slapped Daisuke already sore face and Daisuke was sent to the ground. Then it happen the glare that he sent to Manabu, it as shocking and fearfull to his father, but that just mad him angerer. " You want to glare at me with those eyes you little shit.", that's when the beating continue.

Kari was walking home looking the paper that the head coach. She looked at it and noties that she was home. She walked in and saw her mother and father on the couch watching tv. She smiled and walked to her room and locked her door and put her things down. She sat at her desk and later the paper down and started to fill it out. She got her wallet and pulled out the gym fee. Starting tomorrow along with Daisuke she was going to be a member of the Kamogawa gym.

Sorry it took so long. I'm going to try to update more quickly. Until next time -tobby gone bad boy-


	4. Chapter 4

Daisuke fist

I don't own Digimon or Hajime no Ipp.

The next day Daisuke was in a bad mode, as he walked through the front gate of the school, his face coverd in badges and a few bandaids. He continued on his way to his homeroom classes,but as he walked, he could hear student and teacher whispering and talking about him. As he made it to his class, he saw Tk and Kari,in class already talking, Kari noties Daisukeand waved hello to him. Daisuke just grunted and moved to his site. This sadden Kari and greatly pissed Tk off, before Tk could do anything. Kari grabed his shirt and shaked her head no. Tk and kari bith sat down, but Tk just sat there glaring at the back of Daisuke head.

As classes started, it suprised everyone even Tk. That Daisuke was actually doing his work. When the teacher call on him to answer a few example. At first Daisuke struggled, but with the help of the teacher, he was able to answer the example. Then the teacher asked Daisuke, why the change of heart in learning. Thats when Kari started to soflty giggle and Daisuke glared at her. Daiskue then made some bullshit excuse and laught nervisly.

FLASHBACK

Haruhiko Yagi, is the manager of the Kamogawa Gym. As he walked in he noties a few face, Yagi asked ine of the trainers and they inform him of who the new face was. Yagi caught up with Daisuke and introduce him self. Yagi then went on to ask, if he was in school and Daisuke told him yes. Yagi then told Daisuke that if he joining the gym, that they were going to put him in the boxing school program.

Yagi went on to explain, that if he got anything blow a D in more then 3 classes that they would ban him from the gym until he could got those grade back up. Daisuke told Yagi that, he didnt care school and that it was a wast of time. As Daisuke was about to leave, until he felt a dark strange arura. Daisuke slowely turm around and gulp afraid. Daisuke see the dark arura coming out out of slowly goes to Daisukend slams his fist towardes the wall and leaves a small crack on the wall. Yagi saids to Disuke "i would gladly be happy if you would follow this rule and program", Daisuke nodded and qucikly ran out the gym.

END OF FLASHBACK

Luckly for Daisuke, he had all C's and 2 B's, so he doesnt have to worry much about his grades, because he kept them up due to soccer. So now thats he off the team, Daisuke thought he could slack off a bit, but oh how he was wrong. Kari giggled cause she know the real reason, why he was really trying.. As the day went on, not much the school day came to end, Daisuke his school and gym bag and started heading towardes the boxing gym. As he walking out the school he heard Kari call out to him, as she was waiting for him out side.

to Daisuke supried Kari had walk with him all the way to the gym. Daisuke and Kari entered, they both meet with the manager Yagi. they greeted Yagi, and Daisuke gave Yagi his gym membership papers and the fee. Yagi took the money and the paper, much to Daisuke supried Kari also turn in a membership paper and the fee. Kari just smiled at Daisuke and stuck her tounge out at Daisuke cutely.

Yagi gave Daisuke and Kari the gym uniform. He told them that the uniform was optional, that if they had their own work out clothes they could wear those instead. Yagi have them 2 pair of hand wraps, and told them along the way that, they'll have to get their own. Daisuke and nodded in understanding. The head couch came in and told them to go get dressed. The head told Kari she can change in his office because they dont have a woman locker room, as they never had a women member before. She agreed and went to go change and walked with Yagi, so he can show her the way. the head couch just looked at Daisuke bandage face and signal him to go change.

When Daisuke and Kari both came from changing. Yagi gave Daisuke and Kari a list of thing to do, Yagi told them, "the couch told me to give this list and told me to tell you to do every singal one, and after your running he get with both of you". Daisuke looked at the list.

Daisuke list

10 mins of stretching

3 miles run

Basics boxing knowledge

3 to 4 rounds mitt work

3 to 4 rounds sparring

4 rounds of speedbag

1 mile run

cool down streatching

Kari list

10 min stretching

1 mile run

Basic boxing knowledg

3 sets of 15 push ups

7 sets of 15 sit ups

4 round of jump rope

3 round of hitting to heavy bag

10 min cool down stretching

The head couch saw them, and told them that over time those list will get longer and that more painfull. Daisuke just nodded and went to go warm up by stretching. Kari face just went pale and thought, what did I get myself into, and then said "the things i do for love"

Hey guys thank you for waiting,but with work taking up alot of my time. Good new is that i have a laptop now, so ill be able to write in a better matter, I'll have the next chapter as fast as i can. Until next time my people. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone

-tobby gone bad boy-


	5. Chapter 5

Daisuke fist

I don't own Digimon or Hajime no Ippo

Its been a full month since Daisuke and Kari join Kamogawa gym, and to say that the workouts were taking there toll on Kari would be a understament. Today we find Kari sleeping in the middle of study hall. Tk was going to wake her up, but to his suprise he saw Daisuke shake his head and write him a note. It say "let her sleep she needs her rest" Tk just blinked and nodded. As the day went on Daisuke helped Kari catch up on the work. Kari was suprised that all the stress of the gym and school all togther wasnt taken a toll on him like it her.

As the school day comes to a end school day, the two teens waked to the boxing gym, Kari a little tired, but mostly refresh from her study hall nap. Daisuke looked fine and the contuine to walk. As they got to the gym. Daisuke went to the men locker room an Kari went to the newly built woman locker room, and quickly changed into their training clothes. They both exist the lockers room and started their warm up. After their warm up both of them went outside and did their roadwork, after running for 40 mins they both return heavily breathing. They took a mintue to catch their breath.

Daisuke and Kari then both sat down and started to rap there hands. after a few mintues of wraping the hands they finished, after finishing wraping their hand they both went and stood in front of a mirror and got into their boxing stance. They begain with 4 rounds of shadow boxing.

Daisuke and kari

ROUND 1234

JAB JAB JAB

BOB AND WEAVE

JAB JAB STRAIGHT

BOB AND WEAVE

JAB JAB STRAGHT LEFT HOOK

BOB AND WEAVE

When Daiuske and Kari finished their 4 rounds, the couch comes out and takes Daisuke to the ring. Daisuke put on 16 ozs gloves and started to do mitt work with the couch, by the 6 round Dauske is heavily drain in sweat. The couch saw that Daisuke was almost near his limit. So the couch increase the speed of the movements making Daisuke go above and pass his limit slowly but surely. Couch then told Daisuke that was enough to go take a 5 mintue break and then go hit the speed bag for 5 round.

Kari was on the floor doing her sit up. Her stomach was starting to burn, after she finished her 6 set of 20. She then switch to push ups, after a while she starts feeling her arms burn and scream in pain. Kari finishes her set 6 of 20. Kari then goes to the supple locker at the end of the gym, and grabs a jump rop. She starts skipping it, After 5 roinds of jumping rop, she finishs jus as Daisuke finishes his mitt work.

After the 5 mintue break, Daisuke goes to the speed bag and struggle to keep the rhythm. Daisuke keeps at it, after the 4 round of speed bag, Daisuke became frustrated. Tied and frustrated,Daisuke took a deep breath and started getting his rythem, after the last round of the speed bag he finally got a better handle of his rythem..

Daisuke then got told to do his sit ups and push up. daisuke does 4 sets of 20 of push up. Then moves on to his sits up and does 7 sets of 30. The couch goes to Daisuke with a 10 pound medicine ball, then explain the new exercises. Daisuke went pale a little and only nodded. Daisuke then went into the sit up poistion. Then the couch let the ball hit and bounce on Daisuke stomach, and then Daisuke does a sit up and catches the ball mid air and throws it back to his couch. This went on for 4 sets of 15.

Kari saw what daisuke was doing. It pain her to see Daisuke in so much pain, but also impressed her on how much endurance Daisuke has. Kari sighs and looks at the clock and it shows that they have been training for 1 hours and 50 mintuse now. Kari did her cool down stretches and then went to hit the showers. After Kari shower that took 20 mintues, she see that Daisuke is still training. Kari is amazed and at the same time worry. Amazed at his stamina (chibi kari pictured daisuke using that stamina on her in dirty ways) (kari blushed and shaked the thought and chibi kari away) and worried that he may hurt him self by pushing him self.

1 hour passed

Daisuke is covered from head to toe in sweat. Daisuke had train for a 3 hours completey. Daisuke turned his head to see Kari working on her homework. Daisuke justed sign and told the couch thanks and went to hit the shower. It took Daisuke 10 mintues to get ready. When Daisuke walked out of the lockers he saw the head couch approch him. The head couch spoke " listen kid the way you're going to be ready to go pro in about 3 months, so I'm going to incresses your workout list. So If everything goes to plan we could make your debet by the start of your summer break.". Daisuke smiled then the smile turn into his too well know carefree grin. Daisuke yells "ALRIGHT" , and starts laughing like a madman "okay couch do your worst", the head couch nodded and told Daisuke to get a well rested d=night cause the next day training camp starts, daisuke nodds.

Kari hears everything that going to happening, and for some reason she wasnt happy with herself. She feels like she isnt doing enough. Sure Daisuke an her self have gotten closer over the month that they started the gym. but she feels that she could do more. Thats when she desided that she also going to increses her work out list to show Daisuke that she isnt here for a simple work out. Kari wanted to feel what Daisuke felt. She wanted to feel like she was trying to reach a bigger goal, other then getting her man. This moment changed Kari life forever. Kari is going to be...?

hope you like this chapter. I just wanted to tell everyone that starting next week im going back to boxing. So youll have better detail of a boxer training. see you guys soon. Hope to give you better details for the training and matches

-tobby gone bad boy


	6. Chapter 6

Daisuke fist chapter 6

I dont own Digimon or Hajime no ippo

It's been 4 month since Daisuke gone pro and got his professional liceneses, but has yet to make his debute. The couch was making plans and getting Daisuke ready for his debute. As for Kari she made a choise, that she will train and go to the olympics for the woman boxing divion. Today we Daisuke doing road work on the summer heat, with Kair close behind him. As they finished their last road work for the day. Today was a light day because it was a weekend.

The next day was Sunday, so Daisuke and Kari has the day off. Usually they would take this day to stay at home and rest, but on this Sunday their body were restless. Kari grabed her phone and called Sora,Yolei, and Mimi, to asked them if they had plan. To Kari suprise they all had plans, Sora had to take care of her mom flower shop, Mimi had a date with a boy from school, and Yolei had a date with ken.

Daisuke was staring at his phone, thinking of who to call. He knew Cody wasnt one to hang out, Ken had a date, Tai was doing extra studies, their still was Matt, but Matt and Daisuke never had a close friendship, so it be kinda werid with him and matt. Daisuke just sigh and then kept scrolling down his phone contacts and saw Kari contact. Daisuke smiled and texted Kari if she was busy. Kari replied No and that she was bored as fuck. Daisuke was shocked about the response and laught a bit. Then replied and made plans to meet later on.

Daisuke was now waiting out side a mall for Kari. Daisuke looked at his phone to check the time and saw he was a few mintues early. He then see Kari making her way to him. He waves at her and meet her half way. They both said hi and walked into the mall. They looked around and made small chat. As the day got a little darker, Daisuke walked Kari to her door. Kari thanked Daisuke for a great time. Daisuke smiled and said anytime.

As Daisuke was going to walk away, Kari turn Daisuke around and kissed him on the lips. Kari broke the kiss and now relizing what she did blushed and quckly want into her home and shoot the door. A stun Daisuke just stood there wondering what happen. When he finially came to Daisuke had the biggest goggle head grin on his face. WOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Daisuke screamed and started to walk home. Kari heard Daisuke and giggled and blushed harder.

The next day, durning and after school everyhing was akward, between Daisuke and Kari. They wanted to say thing but when the got close and wanted to talk nothing happen, just akwarked silcens. As they got to the gym and went to the locker rooms and change. They went to run in silcens.

When they got back, Daisuke final spoke up and ask Kari the very thing she wanted to hear since she found out, she was in love with the goggle head. Um hey Kari will you, but was intupted by they couch DAISUKE. Daisuke and the hole gym stun for a second. The couch reached Daisuke and told him that his debute opponent is ...

At another gym across the other side of Odaiba city. There a blond hair kid around the same age as Daisuke. Hey T.k i got your debute opponent name here. T.k walked to his couch and asked him his opponent name. To both rookies shocked face the couches said the teen opponent. Their name is Takeru Takaish/ Daisuke Motomiya. Daisuke/T.k - WHAT

Next time Daisuke and T.k meet upat school. Will spark fly or will they keep a level headed cool. Next time on Daisuke fist Daisuke vs T.k the battle begins in school?

Hope eveyone is okay and imm sorry for the long wait. Mom got sick had to vist her in the hosptile. Then i got sick, which sucked, but im back. With the the days i have off of work i should be able to update every sunday or every other sunday starting next week. I hope to see you guys really soon. I will also like to apologize for this chapter being so short.

-toby gone bad boy-


	7. Chapter 7

Daisuke Fist chapter 7

I dont own Digimon or Hajime No Ippo

Sorry for the late update a lot of things happen that made me set the update date back. 1 work, the bosses changed my time and added extra shift on the i as ogoing to update on, and on that same day a custumer got loud and hands one which trigger a anitety attack. I have to deal with out of things at work, so when the custumer got hand on it was to much for to handel. So Im am truely sorry for this late update. Then came the worst of it all phone and computer problems. So sorry for the late very late update, but here it is chapter 7.

Daisuke stood there in shocked at who his first oppnent will be. Kari stood there still and as shocked as Daisuke, If not more. Kari didnt know T.k was doing boxing let alone him becoming a pro. Daisuke looked at the head couch and asked him if he can leave a little early. The couch looked at him and told Daisuke that he could but come tomorrow the harshes training hes going to get begins then. Daisuke went to the lockers and went home.

When Daisuke left the gym, the couch asked Kari what was going on with Daisuke. Kari explain that T.k was Daisuke old rival, and exlpain their advanted. As well as the times they both clash for her, but as they got older their friendship grow and they become like good friends. The couch sighed and nodded, and told Kari to go home as well. Kari just nodded and went to go chance and went home, T.k just stood their quiet and without saying anyhting he went to the showers dried him self and got dressed and then went him.

As both Daisuke and Kari walked in silence, neither of them dare talk. They both came to the coner where they both go different way. As they both go on their way home. Kari, keeps walking in silence, while Daisuke walks with many thoughts in his head. When Daisuke got home, he remembered that he has to pack. You see after Daisuke parents divorce the judge gave his mom full custody of his sister Jun, to his mom. While Daisuke only got to visit his mom during school break like, Winter, spring and summer break, and his father has him all year round, and with summer coming around the corner. He had to get ready to move to Tokyo for the summer.

As Daisuke got home, he found that the house was empty signaling that his father wasn't home. As he entered he noties that the house look a lot more messy. He saw broken glass from a beer bottle. He just signed and walk to his room. Daisuke went to his room and locked the door, and takes out a large clean gym bag. He starts to pack his clothes and personal belongings. When he suddenly hears a loud slam, and could hear his father yelling drunk like a mad man. Daisuke finished packing and put his bag to the side and then headed to the shower and washed up, before putting on a shirt and boxers and headed to sleep.

The next morning, Daisuke woke up and put on his school uniform. He unlocked his door and walked out side to find his father asleep on the couch smelling like alcohol. Daisuke just sighed and walk to the kitchen where he made him self some eggs and with toast. He sat down and ate. After he finished eating, he got up and left for school with both his gym school, and clothed bag at hand.

As Daisuke walked to school, he saw Kari was waiting for him at the entrance of her apartment building. She waved then walked to join him. Kari noties the extra bag and ask Daisuke why did he have another bag. Daisuke just stayed silent and continued to walk. Kari walked beside him in silence. Daisuke then spoke and told her that he's going to go see his mother in Tokyo for the summer. Kari then asked don't you love with both your parents. Daisuke with a sad smile said no they divorce a year after the digital world event. Kari was shocked of what she heard. Daisuke just looked at Kari and made her promise not to tell anyone, kari agreed. They mad their way to school in silence.

As they entered the school, they both saw Tk. Daisuke got tense when he saw Tk, and both Kari and Tk can tell. Kari grabbed and held Daisuke hand as to say it's okay. Daisuke nodded and they both walk towards Tk with hands locked. Tk saw this and his heart hurt, Tk anger started to build. As they meet up at the gate there was a awkward and tense atmosphere. They all walked to class in silence.

On the way to class Kari ended up going to the restroom, and at that chance texted Sora, Matt and her brother, just to be safe incase thing get out of control. Kari then walked back to class and sat down . Kari looked at Daisuke who was taking a short little nap before class, while to Kari surprise Tk was glaring at Daisuke.

Tk was glaring at Daisuke. Thinking why does he have to have everything. A happy family, a carefree life and the girl he love. Why does he have to have everything while he has a broken family and a broken hreat. As class began Tk never stop glaring at Daisuke. Kari was starting to become uncomfortable. Daisuke had woken up from his nap and was now doing his class work. Tk anger got the better of him. He stood knocking his chair over, that caught the class and both Daisuke and Kari attention. When Daisuke turn around he can see Tk glaring at him. Which shocked Daisuke very much.

Daisuke just stared at Tk, both looking at each other, Daisuke then told Tk to sit back down. Tk just ignored Daisuke and continued the glaring. Daisuke then getting pissed off still being a hot head, started to glare right back. Now both teens were glaring each other tensions can be felt through the hole class room. Tk then spoke " So in August ur my opponent". Daisuke just continue to glare at Tk. " You already have everything a family and a carefree world, SO TELL ME WHY DO YOU NEED TO KEEP FUCKING IT UP WITH GETTING INTO FIGHTS". That made Daisuke snapp, he grabs Tk desk and throws it to the side making the desk crack. " DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW MY LIFE TK". This outbursts shocked Tk, but Tk didn't back down. As they glared at each other getting close having both their foreheads clash

While this goes on Kari texted Sora to tell Matt and Tai to get to her class. Sora replied right away as both Matt and Tai bust into the classroom and they can see the tension in the classroom between Daisuke and Tk. As Tai and Matt rush to the two friends to separate them both older teen grab and pull the other away from each other. Kari was with Sora near tears. As the older teens pull them younger duo apart, Daisuke just turn to Tai telling him to let him go. Tai at first didn't want to but he know, he wouldn't be able to hold the teen any longer.

Daisuke then looked over to Kari and sees that she near tears. This causes Daisuke to relax a bit, then Tai feels Daisuke body relax and slowly starts to let go. Tai guides Daisuke to the door lead them out side. Tk yells at Daisuke saying " I'LL SEE YOU IN AUGUST IN THE RING". Daisuke just looks back at Tk, and glares at him before leaving the room.

There we go chapter 7. Sorry for the very late update. And I'm glade to say chapter 8 is in progress. I hope you guys like the chapter. See you next chapter. Until next time see ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Daisuke fist chapter 8

I don't own digimon or hajima no ippo

After the events with Tk, we can find Daisuke walking the empty halls of his school. Daisuke heads towards the principal office. The principal greets Daisuke, and Daisuke nods to him. The principal ask why Daisuke here. Daisuke then explains the situation and what had happened. The principal not please but was glade the situation didn't esculate to a brawl.

Daisuke then asked for his summer work packet. The principal handed him the packet and told him to turn it in a week before summer ended. Daisuke was use to this cause he started doing this a all through 7th and 8th grade. The principal let Daisuke go home from school. Daisuke, thanked the principal and gather his things and walked out of the school.

Daisuke called his mother and told her that he was released early. She asked why and he made up a lie. Daisuke mom then told Daisuke that she'll be picking then up in 4 hours. Daisuke told her that was fine and he'll be hanging the city. Daisuke then heads to the gym, as he walks in the couch is surprise to see him. The couch asks him what he was doing at the gym and not in school. Daisuke then asks the couch if he can talk to him in his office. The couch agrees and then the both walk to his office.

Daisuke then explains the situation that happen in school, as well as explain that his parents are divorce and how he's going to Tokyo for the summer. The couch sighs and look like he was in deep thought. He then told Daisuke to go have a free training day. Daisuke nodded and left the couches office and headed to the locker room. Daisuke changed and put all of his things in his locker.

Daisuke came out of the locker and then sat down on the bench to rap his hands. This took him about 5 minutes to do. Daisuke then gets up and starts his warm up stretches. After Daisuke finishes his stretching he leaves to do his road work. A hour later Daisuke comes back covered in sweat. Daisuke then does some jump rope, after he finished he goes to the mirror and does 10 rounds of shadow boxing. Daisuke then goes to the speed bag and starts working on it. Daisuke does 10 rounds on the speed bag.

Daisuke then goes to do abs work outs and arm strengthening for a hour. Daisuke then goes to the park and does 30 minutes of bear crawls to strengthen his legs, shoulders and arms. After that Daisuke goes back inside and ask a gym member if he would like to spar. The gym member agreed and both got their sparring gear and put in there mouthpiece. They both went light on the first round.

Then ringed the bell and Daisuke dashed to his opponent and delivered a fast one two that his opponent couldn't see coming. Daisuke then went to the inside and worked his opponent body . The opponent couldn't get anything in cause of how fast Daisuke was. Daisuke then delivered a hard and dangerous mid upper cut. Which knocked the wind out of his opponent.

The couch had walked in and had saw the mid upper cut to the body. That's when it clicked that's will be the go to move for Daisuke, but the couch know that in order to make that move perfect and more powerful. Daisuke would have to strengthen his core, shoulder muscles, as well as his back muscles and most importantly his legs.

The couch goes to the check in desk and grabs a pen and start writing a training schedule and makes a phone call one of his fights that's lives in Tokyo. That he know will be able to strengthen Daisuke body to top shape to fight at the end of the month and that will polish Daisuke to be able to perform that mid uppercut to the body.

Daisuke stops and see his opponent is winded. Daisuke goes and checks on him, he give Daisuke a thumb up. Daisuke smiles and apologize for getting serious all of the sudden. The opponent wave him off and took off his gear and step out of the ring. Daisuke took off his gear as well and step out as well. Seeing that Daisuke has 45 more minutes. He put on the gloves again and started punching the bag for for 30 minutes.

Seeing that there only 15 minutes left before his mom picking him up. Daisuke put the gloves away and then started heading towards the locker room. Daisuke showed and got dresses and walked out the locker room with all his bags and things.

Daisuke was about to leave but before he could the couch called him and gave Daisuke 3 stapled papers of work outs and a card with a address. Daisuke looked up in confusion. The couch just told Daisuke once he settle in, to got to the address that's on the card. That one of his old fighters started a studio in Tokyo and that he called in a favor so he can have a training camp before his fight in August.

Daisuke thanked his couch and walked out. He headed to a cafe that his mom always pick him up at. As he walks to the cafe, he's surprise to see Kari there. Then he remembered students with a 3.0 GPA can go out of school during lunch. He walks up and sets his things down before he takes a sit. Kari was drinking her tea when she sets a familiar crimson red hair color and see that's it's Daisuke. Kari walks over to Daisuke and sits down on his lap. Which surprises him, Kari just cuddles into his chest and relaxes. Daisuke laughs a little and just accepted it. Kari then told Daisuke that she was worried after he left and ditch school

Daisuke apologize and then wrapped his hands around Kari waist and fixed him self to a more comfy position. Kari was enjoy Daisuke warm until she saw the packet that was given to him by they couch. Kari grabbed it and looked it over. She gasp at the amount of work the couch had given Daisuke. She looked at Daisuke with a worried look. Daisuke looked at her and told her that it be no biggy. Kari can see the confidence in his eyes and let the topic go very easily and quickly.

Daisuke and Kari were enjoying there time. Then Daisuke heard a honk it was his mother waiting on him. Kari disappointedly got off of Daisuke lap and stood up. She fixed her skirt and then looked at Daisuke who was putting away his boxing working schedule. Kari smiled and help Daisuke with his school bag which was the lightest. Daisuke put his heavier bags in his mom car trunk then Kari walked beside him and puts his school bag in there as well. Kari just smiled and walked back to the sidewalk.

Daisuke told his mom to give him a few more minutes. His mom just smiled and said it was okay. Daisuke graver Kari hand and walked a few feet away from the car. Kari confused was gonna ask what's he was doing. Daisuke spoke up and said that when the summer done that he'll come back stonger and that he'll be back and when he's is back that he would like to take her out on a date.

Kari smiled and said she would love that. Just as Daisuke was gonna talk again they both heard school warning bell ring. That mention students out side the school should all be heading back. Kari turn back to Daisuke and to her surprised she felt Daisuke lips on hers. Daisuke said goodbye for now and walk to the car. Kari to stun and shock to say anything can only watch as the car holding her love drive off.

Kari smiling and gently touches her lips with a small blush appering on her cheeks. She smiled and said to no in that she'll be waiting. Kari then started walking back to school. Daisuke just looks out the car window lowering the window. He smiles and let's the wind blow his hair. Daisuke mom just smiled and started to tease Daisuke about his new girlfriend. Daisuke still being a teen blushed madly and pouted at his mom.

That's chapter 8 everyone. I hope you all liked it. Next time it's chapter 9. Daisuke training camp will start and so will Tks. I'm making try to put both camps in one chapter. Hope everyone like this chapter and I'll see you all next time


	9. Chapter 9

Daisuke fist chapter 9

I don't own digimon or ippo

We see Daisuke in his mother car heading to Tokyo. The trip is a 4 hour drive and Daisuke is using that time to get started on his summer homework packet. It was a 10 page packet and Daisuke is already on page number 4. Daisuke already knew the answers, but it was showing his work that made things hard for him. Daisuke mother was impressed that her son was doing his homework, knowing full well how much he hated homework.

Daisuke mom just turn up the radio and let her son continue his work. As the 3 hour of the drive came along Daisuke was now on page 7 of his packet. Daisuke mom started small talk with her son. The two were enjoy there talk. Both could be see smiling. Then Daisuke mom asked him how his dad was treating him. Like all other times Daisuke put a fake smile and told her that everything was well. Daisuke cmiled and was glade. Daisuke just looked out the window with a sad smile.

As the trip to Tokyo came to and end Daisuke was just about finished with his packet now on page 9. Daisuke and his mother now entered Tokyo and drove past tall and breath taking buildings. As the duo drove to the parking lot of the apartment complex. Daisuke always liked this apartment complex better it was bigger and nicer. Daisuke mom parked the car and the two got out and got Daisuke bags out of her car.

The duo walked and got on the elevator and took it up to the 8th floor. Daisuke was the first to get off and then his mother followed. They walk and reaches the apartment. His mother opens the door and they both enteres. Daisuke looks around the fairly large apartment. Daisuke mother took him to his room and told him that lunch will be in a few hours. Daisuke nodded and started to unpack. As Daisuke starts to unpack he takes out his homework packet and training schedule. He then places them on his desk and starts once again to unpack. A hour or so later Daisuke finishes unpacking and lays in bed for a while to catch his breath.

Daisuke looks at the clock hanging on the wall and sees it's only 5 pm. He goes to the table and pick a up his training schedule and the card with the address to the boxing gmy studio. Daisuke typed the address on his phone and Google Mapes it. He sees that's it's a 15 minute walk from his mother apartment. Daisuke gets out of his room and walk to the kitchen knowing that lunch would be ready about this time now.

Daisuke sat down and waited for the good wish was about ready to finish cooking. His mother started setting plates and was wondering where Jun was. Daisuke was about to ask but stopped when he heard the door open and closed . He looked toward the door and saw that it was his older sister Jun that was walking in. Daisuke gets up and goes to hug his sister, which his sister returns. When Jun let's go of Daisuke she noties that her little brother body is more harder. She thought nothing of it. The reunited family of 3 sat down and began to eat lunch. The meal was great in mind. The 3 caught up and talked until the finished there food. As the finished the started to put the dishes away and started to clean up.

After pulling away the things, Daisuke went to his room and get his gym gear and started to walk out. Daisuke then told his mother that he'll be going out for a while. Daisuke mother told him not to come back too late. Daisuke said okay and started to head out. Jun asked if she can tag alone Daisuke though nothing of it and said yes to raging alone. The two walked in silence, they walked for about 30 minutes , it took longer cause Jun was doing a little window shopping. Daisuke didn't mind much he was enjoying his time with his sister, and he him self was doing a little site seeing.

Daisuke got to the studio and entered . Jun was curious on how his little brother know of this place. Jun walked inside and what she saw was a world unknown to her. Jun saw men punching, jumping rope, fighting each other. Jun was scared and speechless. So she stayed close to her brother. Jun could smell the sweat and blood in the room. She was wondering why her little brother was doing here.

Daisuke walked up to a trainer and gave him the card that couch gave him back in his home. The trainer then called for the head couch of that gym. Out came out the former Japanese light featherweight championship Ippo Makunouchi, also known as the wind god. Ippo came in and greeted Daisuke. Ippo wasn't as tall as Daisuke. Daisuke stood at 5"10, while Ippo is only 5"5, but Daisuke know he was strong very strong, if the couch was wanting him to train him.

Daisuke gave Ippo the training packet the couch had given him. Ippo looked it over and right away know what the couch was going for. Ippo asked if he would want to start training today, Daisuke nodded and went to the changing room. Jun was looking at Daisuke in confusion as to why he was gonna go change. 5 minutes later Daisuke came out in his gym uniform, he sits down and starts to rap his hands . Jun sits down next to him, and asked What he doing. Daisuke smiled and said he's gonna start trainning. Jun asked for what with a confused look. Daisuke looked at her and said for his pro debut.

Daisuke got up and started walking to Ippo. As Daisuke was walking Jun look at Daisuke back and was wondering, when did her little brother become so cool. Ippo told Daisuke to do his warm ups. Daisuke spent the next hour running. Then got to stretching and shadow boxing. Jun was amazed at Daisuke stamina. After another hour had pass Ippo came over to Daisuke and told him to get on the sparing gear. Ippo later explain that he needed to see and get a feel of his fighting style.

Daisuke geared up and headed to the ring. Jun look at where Daisuke was going and went to him. Jun asked what he was doing and Daisuke replied that he was gonna spar. Jun grow worries and Daisuke could see that, he just smiled and told her he was gonna be okay. Jun still worried but a little more at ease let Daisuke enter the ring. Daisuke then put his mouth peace in. To say he was shock to see who his opponent would be a understament. Ippo Makunouchi was on the other side of the ring the god of wind has entered the ring.

Next time the sparing begins. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. See you guys next time. Later- waves-


	10. Chapter 10

Daisuke fist 10

I don't own digimon or ippo

Sorry for the long break, been working on a side project. It's been taking up a lot of my time. Plus I have a second job now, so I'll up date as much as I can when I can.

Ippo steps into to ring. Daisuke can feel a larger and heavy pressure. Daisuke took his fighting stance with a high peekaboo defence. That shooed ippo. Ippo took his peekaboo stance, hiding his jaw behind his gloves.

Both boxers stood there, in the ring. Jun only seen boxing match once in a while, before she flip the channel, but to see it in person the pressure was intense was a complete understament. A drip of sweat was making its way down Jun cheek to her jaw, then falls down and as if some focus was there the bell rang as Jun sweat drop hit the floor.

Daisuke rushed to Ippo, once at rang Daisuke throw a jap that hit ippo glove. Daisuke continued and throw more japs while Ippo gloves took the punches. Daisuke seeing that his jabs weren't doing much choose to back up. Which was a mistake as soon as Daisuke start to take a step back. Ippo rushed forward which shocked Daisuke but he kept his defense up. Ippo throw a sharp but powerful jap.

The jab hit Daisuke hit arms. All Daisuke felt was pain. He had never felt a jab that was that heavy and powerful. Daisuke know if he wanted to last a round he would have to Bob and weave. As soon as another jab was coming away, Daisuke started to Bob weave and slip the jabs. Daisuke then throw a jab and ippo weaved and then throw a hard and fast straight right. Daisuke didn't have time to slip the punch and lands straight to his face. If it wasn't for the head gear Daisuke is pretty sure he would be on the floor stun.

Daisuke shook it off and then rushed and clashed with ippo. Daisuke then throw a hook to Ippo body. Daisuke was sure he hit him in the body with a hard and dangerous hook, but ippo didn't show any pain or damage in both face and body. Daisuke sense danger backed away quickly, as ippo throw a short upper to his solar paxs.

As the punch hits nothing but air. Daisuke see the chance and landed a few jabs on ippo face. Ippo had then started to see that Daisuke was a mid range boxing brawler. He could stop the sparing at the end of the round. As Daisuke was about to rush in the bell rang.

Daisuke was about to walk to his corner, but ippo called him over. " okay I got a sense of your fighting style. Your a mid rang to close rang fight. Which means your a boxer brawler. So we gonna work on your speed and endurance, as well as getting your body it's self ready to be able to take hits. Couch already told me that you played soccer, so speed won't be much of a worried". Daisuke nodded and looked determine.

Ippo told Daisuke that the real training will start tomorrow and that to get a good night's rest cause training camp starts early in the morning. Daisuke told him that he will be ready. Daisuke took off his boxing gear and then unwrapped his wraps and went to go the locker room where he showed and changed back to his street clothes.

When he got out Jun was waiting for him. Daisuke called Jun over and both siblings walk out of the boxing studio. While walking Jun was asking Daisuke a lot of questions. Which he answer all of them.. It surprised Jun on how calm her little brother has become, she guessed that in boxing you need a cool head or else your anger may get you hurt in the ring.

When Jun ask her brother the next question he froze. "Daisuke does dad know that your boxing", Daisuke looked at Jun and what he said not only shocked her but broke her. Why would I tell that drunk abuser I'm learning how to fight in the professional level". Daisuke then just realized what he had said.

Both siblings stood in silence. Jun then asked is dad really changed that much, Jun almost in tears. Daisuke just told Jun that a lot has chance since mom and her left, with that Daisuke began. Jun then asked a question he was hoping he would never be asked by her or his mom.

Does dad abuse you daisuke. Daisuke stop in his steps and looked back at Jun and then started walking again. Jun started to walk again with tears in her eyes. As they walked home, in silence Jun can not stop thinking that her little brother was being abused. As the approach their apartment, Jun stop and yelled at Daisuke " We have to tell mom so she can go to court and get full custody of you and away from that mad man".

Daisuke turn around and just smiled sadly. Daisuke spoke" as much as I would live that, there no proof against him. That and now that I'm in boxing his can say that all this was done in training or in fights. I don't have the best record in school Jun all of this counts against me". Daisuke just continue to walk until he got to the door. Daisuke then turn and told Jun to keep this away from his mom. Jun slowly nodded and said okay for now.

Jun then walk up and hug her little brother. Daisuke was surprised at his sister action, but smiled non the less. Jun then told Daisuke that if he ever needed to talk or a hug that she would be there no matter what. Daisuke had a few tears flowing, but rub them away and thanked Jun for the support.

That's chapter 10, hope you like it. Sorry the sparing was very short, but Daisuke is still a rookie. If ippo had gotten into the mood he could very much hurt daisuke. I know some of you are saying, but aren't boxers suppose to have control. That may be true, but some boxers have been seen to lose control and get into the sparring match that they forget it's a sparing and end up hurting either them self or the other boxer. Sparing is about test and seeing flaws. Not about trying to hurt or knock the other person out. That was the point I was trying to make in this short spar. Ippo seeing the flaws and fighting style of Daisuke. I hope you enjoy tobby gone bad boy.


End file.
